


The Creator

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Series: A Year of Prompts [46]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Fae Magic, Fae Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Ritual Magic, Rituals, Runes, Wards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: The last Guardian of the Nemeton was killed by the machinations of a druid turned darach. When Stiles comes into his heritage, he learned all he could before he set out to set things to rights.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Year of Prompts [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086053
Comments: 15
Kudos: 259
Collections: 101 Ways to Kill Scott McCall





	The Creator

Peter Hale stared at his front door with wide eyes. They were glowing with magic. He could see the runes someone had painted onto the wooden door with acid.

The wards the runes created spanned the whole house and from what Peter could decipher the wards were to keep him safe.

Still, he wandered around the house and studied the wards. He walked the boundaries and tried to find out just who was the creator of the wards. 

There were no foreign smells around. Even the places along the property boundaries where he could see that someone hand buried something deep to anchor the wards did not smell like anything.

Peter chewed on his lips and thought about who would do something like this. Who would give him protection like this? 

He came up with one person.

His thoughts flickered back to a parking garage years before where he held a young man's hand and asked him if he wanted the bite. He had told him no and Peter had accepted it without thinking about it.

Said young man had helped to burn him alive but he had had every reason to. He had done it to keep the town safe. And what was more important, when Peter had come back he had apologized. Not for killing him but for the way they had done it. Since then their acquaintance had slowly grown into a strong friendship.

Stiles had asked if he could read the books the Hale Library contained and without even thinking about it Peter had handed over the digitized version of it. The library contained so much. Classic literature, contemporary literature, Bestiaries, Magic books, Grimoires, books on runes, Religion, languages, Astronomy, Necromancy, Wards, Potions, Herbology. If you could think about it there was probably a book on it in the library. 

Stiles had screeched like a happy little pterodactyl, had embraced Peter and kissed him on the cheek before he had vanished to wherever he lived these days and no one had seen him since.

Peter had tried to find him but the Sheriff had told him after college Stiles hadn't moved back in and he had no idea where his son lived. He knew the information had to be out there somewhere but he couldn't get it. Stunned Peter had left the man to do his job and while he had not given up his search, he had started to observe the Pack even more.

Besides Cora, Derek, and Liam not one of them seemed to miss Stiles. In fact, they seemed happy that 'the human' finally left them alone. When he talked to Cora and Derek about it, they told him it had been like this since the beginning. Stiles was good for two things: research and bait. If they couldn't use him, they didn't want him around. Only for people had pack bonds with him. Cora, Derek, Liam, and Peter himself. And they only stayed with the McCall Pack because they didn't have an Alpha.

When Peter walked back around the corner of his house he saw the door was open and someone was leaning against the door jamb. 

»Ready to come in, Peter? It's time, don't you think?«, Stiles said.

Peter blinked. Stiles looked different. More buff, more mature, like he had finally grown into himself. His clothing fit him like a glove and his whiskey-colored eyes shone brightly like a betas.

»What are you doing here, Stiles?« Peter questioned.

Stiles smiled gently and pulled Peter forward. He scented him and pressed a kiss against Peter's cheek.

»It's time to take back what belongs to us, Peter.«

He followed the soft pull on his wrist and walked half a step behind Stiles, letting him lead. 

They walked through the house and into the tunnels below. Stiles shouldn't even know about these but when didn't the young man defy anyone's expectations.

Stiles lead him through the tunnels until they reached one of the exits deep in the Preserve.

»Why are we here?« Peter asked when they reached the Nemeton. He looked around and there are two bodies bound next to the Nemeton. There were hoods over their heads so he couldn't discern who they were. He took a deep breath but he couldn't even smell them.

Stiles' answering grin was shark-like. »We are taking back the Nemeton and more importantly the Hale Spark,« he said.

Peter stared at him. He took a closer look at the stump of the magic tree. There were more runes, glistening with magic. The air was practically humming with it. 

»First we need to cut Deaton's forced connection with the Nemeton. That asshole poisoned the tree and with it my mother's magic and in doing so killed her. I will gift him all the pain she went through,« Stiles said and ripped the hood of one of the bodies. He hauled Deaton up onto the stump with ease and some of the runes started to glow more brightly. 

Peter watched mesmerized. There were things moving and glowing underneath Stiles' clothing and Peter wanted to know what they were. 

As if he was reading Peter's mind, Stiles stripped of his Henley and showed off the impressive amount of ink he seemed to have acquired. Peter recognized some of the runes that were hidden in colorful pictures of a nine-tailed arctic fox and a black wolf with red eyes that were both moving inside a forest clearing with an old Rowan tree. 

»Beautiful,« Peter murmured while taking in the ink. Some of the runes glowed brighter and vines rose from the ground. They wrapped up Deaton's struggling body.

»Why are you doing this, Stiles? It isn't like you?« Deaton screeched.

Stiles grinned. »Oh but it is, Deaton. You and your fellow druids seem to forget that the Fae are the Guardians of the Nemeta. You killed the last Guardian,« he said only to be interrupted.

»But you aren't Fae … you are human. I made sure!« Deaton cried out.

Stiles laughed. It echoed eerily through the clearing. »There is no way to keep one's heritage from a Fae, Deaton. There is no such thing as Half-Fae as you believed me to be. We are either born Fae or Human. So … dear Darach Alan Deaton. The Unseelie Court allowed me to take my pound of flesh for your deeds. You killed the last Guardian, Princess Claudia. So now you will experience the same you put her through,« Stiles answered calmly.

Peter stared at the things happening in front of him. Stiles was Unseelie Fae. A prince from the sound of it. So there was a reason he was so beautiful and deadly. It really was in his genes. And there was a reason his father never said anything about the shenanigans he got up to. He was either in the know or spelled to not care.

While Peter was lost in his thoughts Deaton started screaming and babbling.

Stiles watched with a gleeful smile on his face and gestured for Peter to step forward.

»Are you afraid, Creeperwolf?« Stiles whispered into his ear when Peter stepped up beside him.

»More aroused than anything, my darling,« Peter answered truthfully. He knew better than to lie to one of the Fae.

Stiles threw his head back and laughed, exposing his throat and Peter gave in to the impulse to scent him.

Stiles grinned and wrapped his arms around the werewolf. One hand settled at the small of his back, the other on the back of his neck. He guided his face into his throat and watched silently how the former druid lost his mind and life. Both were given to the Nemeton as a sacrifice.

When Deaton was nothing more than dust, Stiles gently let go and pressed a kiss against Peter's temple.

»And now we get your family's spark back, Peter,« Stiles said and hauled up the other body.

When he ripped the hood of Peter was stunned to see the True Alpha. 

»What?« He whispered.

Scott started screaming. »This isn't you, Stiles. He is using you. Peter is using you. He wants to kill me.« He started to repeat himself in his panic but Stiles did not seem to care. Instead, he calmly pushed his magic into the Nemeton and asked for the Hale Alpha Spark to be returned to its rightful owner and the thief to be punished as the Nemeton saw fit.

The whole tree stump glowed and Scott started to scream until his voice broke. His whole body seemed to distort itself. Bones breaking, blood leaking.

Peter watched with wide eyes as the Alpha Spark rose from Scott McCall's chest. The normal ruby red discolored and pulsing like a dying heart. 

Stiles sighed and waved his hand, pushing more magic into the Nemeton to help it. A few heartbeats later the Spark was shining brightly again. It flitted in place for a moment as if it couldn't decide where to go but then it slammed into Peter full force.

Peter's scream when it entered soon turned into a howl of victory that shook the Preserve.

While Peter basked in the warmth of the cleaned Spark, Stiles watched dispassionately as the Nemeton took the life of the 'True Alpha'. His body vanished just like Deaton's did. Their sacrifices helping the Nemeton to grow slowly. The tree stump had split right down in the middle and a tiny three-foot tree was extending its branches towards heaven. 

Peter turned towards Stiles. »Thank you,« he whispered and embraced the young Fae prince. 

Stiles curled against Peter and his whiskey-colored eyes shifted to their tricolored state of whiskey-amber-gold that was more natural for Fae.

Peter held him close and scented him. 

»So I can't turn you … obviously. But can I have you?« Peter softly asked and nuzzled Stiles' hair.

Stiles smiled softly and nodded. »You can, Peter … I am your mate … I've known that since we met for the first time … but it wasn't the right time back then … now though I am yours,« he responded.

Peter handed Stiles his Henley after picking it up and hand in hand they slipped back into the tunnels and made their way back to the house. 

»Do you want to mate before or after the pack tries to descend on the house?«, Stiles asked when they were walking up from the tunnels into the house.

Peter grinned and led him upstairs.

OoO

Cora, Derek, and Liam were the first to realize the change in leadership. The bond with Uncle Peter suddenly was brighter and warmer than ever before. It felt right. 

The three of them made their way over to Peter's house. They wanted to enter like they usually did but wards repelled them. So they waited at the boundary line the ward gave them until the door to the house opened and someone waved for them to come in.

Stunned they realized it was Stiles, though he looked different. They couldn't put their finger on what exactly was different but he was. There was also the fact that he was sporting a fresh mating bite on his neck. 

Peter lounged on the sofa and reached for Stiles as soon as they entered the living room.

Stiles folded into Peter's lap as if he had never been home anywhere else. His head tipped back against Peter's shoulder and exposed his throat to the newly minted Alpha. 

Peter nuzzled against his throat and licked away the blood still slowly leaking from the claiming bite.

»What happened?« Derek asked.

Peter's eyes flashed red and the three beta's whined. Instinctively exposing their throats. Without hesitation, Peter rose. He left Stiles on the sofa and accepted the three betas into his pack. Their bonds now glowing strong.

»What about the rest of the pack?«, Derek asked softly.

»Oh … I don't know yet. It depends on their reaction,« Peter admitted and cuddled Stiles again.

Stiles smiled. 

»They are of no concern. The Kitsune and her family already left. They don't want to attract the Winter Court's wrath. The Hunter is waiting to hear from you and the rest of them were taken away by the Court. My queen decided to give them a fair trial and the chance to redeem themselves. If they are worthy, they will be sent back to us. If not they either die or will be given to another pack,« Stiles said.

»So it's just the four of us?«, Cora wanted to know.

»For the time being yes,« Stiles responded.

Peter smiled when his betas cuddled up against them. Snuggle piles had always been his favorite thing in the world but McCall thought they weren't needed. This right now felt like the best thing in the world. Each and every one of them relaxed. They were safe and happy and that was all that counted.

The threat was gone from their territory and it was safe again thanks to Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr as [Polemonium-writes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polemonium-writes)


End file.
